Mindscape (Human Bill CipherxReader)
by mooglimorf
Summary: You're an 18 year old girl who's visiting your Grandparents for the Summer. You're still getting over the death of your twin brother Nathaniel but are still intrigued by the mysterious of the town. The one person that confuses you the most introduces himself as Bill Cipher, and tells you that you've met him before...Although he seems familiar, the memory of him alludes you...


Its been a while since I visited Gravity Falls. I haven't been here since I was a little girl with my Grandpa and my twin brother, Nathaniel. We used to fish and hunt around the wooded areas, and I remember being happy and loving every second of their company. I was a happy kid and I had a happy life...I wish it was still like that.

This will be the first time I've gone to Gravity Falls without my Brother, who died 2 years ago. It took a massive toll on the whole family. Nathaniel was the rock of the family. He was the glue that held the family together. The one who made of laugh and forgive and the one who made us double think when anyone was mad at each other. Without him now, it feels as if everything is falling apart. I would break down and cry each morning, I wouldn't get up for school. I even failed my Senior year and have to take it over again when I get back after summer. Everything was crumbling around me, and the only way I could fix it was with Nathaniel's presence...but that wasn't going to happen.

So my mother decided it would be best to send my younger sister and I to go live with our Grandparents in Gravity Falls for the Summer. Maybe being around the place Nathaniel and I had the most fun would cure my sadness without him...but I doubted it.

" (Y/N)! Sarah!" My Gram shouted as she saw us walk down the stairs of the airport, bags up to our faces. "Oh my, you two! Let us help you with those" She said, taking some bags from my arms and handing them to my Grandpa. I looked at my Gram and Grandpa and smiled lightly. I haven't seen these two in person since Nathaniel's funeral two years ago. They would call every week to check in, but seeing their faces warmed my heart a bit. Nathaniel absolutely loved visiting them. "Let's get you two situated in the car and we'll do our catching up when we get home."

My Grandpa stayed silent for the most part except for saying "Happy to see you two" and "You guys Hungry?". It was my Gram who non-stop ran her mouth about things going on in the town and asking us questions. It was a good hour ride from the Airport to Gravity Falls, but thanks to Gram, we were occupied the entire way there. Sarah would answer for me when I didn't know what to say. Sarah loved to talk, and now in the same car with Gram, I could see why.

As we drove through the town, all I could think about was Nathaniel and how we would talk and conspire about what adventure we'd go on that summer. I smiled at the memories and fought the tears they were bringing on. If only he were here to see the mysterious town we loved so much before. He would be thrilled, even at the age of 18.

"(Y/N)?" I heard my Grandpa say from the drivers seat. I looked up and noticed we had stopped driving. We were parked in the dirt driveway of their house and Sarah and Gram had already left the car and started bringing bags to the house. I'd been in such a daze that I wasn't paying attention to much of anything. "You okay back there, hun?" He asked, opening up his door and stepping out.

"Yes. I'm alright." I said, doing the same. I hopped out and went to the trunk to unload my bags. My Grandpa grabbed the majority of them before I could say anything and started to the house. I took a minute to look around at the woods they lived near. The woods we used to hunt and explore in. The woods my brother and I would create adventures in. Right across those woods was the notorious Mystery Shack we'd go to for tours. I remember the attractions and how cheesy they were, but we loved it anyway. I wonder if I could take Sarah there after we were done settling in. I know she'd like it.

I got my things set upstairs in my room I'd have to share with Sarah, and I took a quick shower, changing into some different clothing. I plopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling fan moving in a circular motion. Gram, Grandpa and Sarah were out to eat and I asked if I could stay home and cool off and recover from my 2 hours worth of jet lag. Only thing is, I wasn't that tired, I just wasn't up to being around people tonight. I wanted to be alone and think about my brother and the times we spent here, and I wanted to cry. And there was no better place to do that than in the woods.

I took a deep breath in front of the wooded area and walked in. Memories flooding my mind. It had been a long while since I stepped foot in here, but I remembered our path. I could remember this path blindfolded. Everything was still the same, maybe a few breaks in some branches, but every tree was in the exact same spot and every carving was still there. I smiled because I remember Nathaniel carving a line in every tree to mark our path...I just hoped it was still there. I walked a bit faster in anticipation and got closer to where I knew our place would be. I started running. I knew every turn and every corner, but it felt like a maze. The tree's kept pulling me in and the carvings on the trees never ended. I started running faster until my lungs started to feel as if they'd explode. I forgot where I was going and started slowing down my pace until I felt a grab at my leg and shrieked. It was a branch, but it coiled around my leg and tugged me down. I hit the ground and felt the air escape from my lungs with a gasp. The branch was pulling me, but I held onto the grass and roots to keep me from being pulled away. I tried to scream for help but nothing could be heard out of my mouth. I tried to move, but the pull at my leg made it so hard for me to focus on moving anything else. It didn't matter. There was no use in fighting. I let go of the roots and I closed my eyes, letting the coiled up branch pull me away. All I could see was blackness and then everything went still. I opened my eyes slowly and was laying in the bed I had at my Grandparents. My breathing was normal and so was my pulse. I had a nightmare, but it hadn't upset me at all.

I stood up and looked around the dark room. I could make out Sarah's figure in her bed and knew that they had made their way back home when I was sleeping. I glanced at the Grandfather clock to see that it was 12:00am on the nose. I walked around to the window and opened it, letting the warm air collide with the air conditioned room. For some reason, the mugginess of the outside felt good on my skin, but I heard Sarah stir in her bed and I closed the window.

I was still baffled by the odd dream I had. I've never experienced anything like it, and I gave up my fight as well. I didn't care at that moment because I could feel that it was a dream. The dream almost felt vulnerable, like I could see through it's tricks and I did and managed to wake up normally.

"It's been 6 years, and you still continue to allude me (Y/N)." I heard in my ear, jumping nearly out of my skin. The voice was familiar, and brushed against my neck. I turned around to face nothing. And felt panic. I knew this was the part in the horror movies where the serial killer would move quickly and stab you from behind. "I'm not going to stab you." The voice said, a bit more hushed and quiet. Whoever this person was, they could read my thoughts. I froze up and waited for the voice to speak again, instead I felt a hand against my cheek and felt it slowly brush against my skin. "You're a champ at avoiding my nightmares. You're very good at avoiding my traps I've set for you since you were a girl." The voice said into my ear again. I shivered and felt every ounce of fear in my spine, making every hair on my body stand up.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the first question on my mind. Not 'how did you get in my grandparents house? or 'why the hell are you touching me?' those thoughts didn't' matter at the moment. I felt the hand move from my cheek and onto my shoulder. The hand turned me around and faced me with a face that could make anyone forget what they were going to think next. His pale skin and glowing hazel eyes. His blonde hair and his light blonde stubble on his chin. "B-Bill?" I said, not knowing the man, but somehow knowing his name.

"I thought you'd remember me." He said, smiling softly and almost sinister. I backed up slowly and looked him up and down with some sort of panic. His presence was so familiar and his eyes were nearly mesmerizing. "I know I remember you,(Y/N). I've been waiting for your arrival at Gravity Falls for quite some time. It's been 6 years since your brother and you have summoned me. I could never forget you." He said, placing a hand on my cheek again. I swiped it away.

"I don't know who you are!" I said, looking around frantically. "I have no clue who you are and why you're in my Grandparents house. All I know is that if you don't get out soon, I'll-"

"I'll leave." He said, sounding slightly defeated. " But you're memories are not what they used to be, (Y/N). You should know me. We were-..."

"I don't know you." I said softly. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you. The past years have been fuzzy, don't blame me. Please, let me sleep."

And with that, the man disappeared from right in front of my very eyes. I stepped back a bit and stared in front of me in astonishment. Who was Bill and why was he so persistent in me knowing him? I wanted to know but I also wanted to sleep. So I did so, and it's a good thing I did because there's never such thing as a normal Day in Gravity Falls...


End file.
